


A Place to Stay

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, klaine break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt needs a place to stay after breaking up with Blaine.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A Place to Stay

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Oh?” Kurt let out a high-pitched laugh. “I’m sorry, Blaine, but do you have _any_ idea what it is like to be cheated on. No? Didn’t think so.”

“Yes,” Blaine snapped. “I do, actually. Because I _know_ that you have been cheating on me with Sebastian.”

“Sebastian and I are just friends-”

“ _Please_. I’m not blind. You’re always spending time with him instead of me!”

“That’s because I can’t spend time with you because you’re _intolerable_.”

“Is that really how you to talk to your husband?”

“No.” Kurt slid his wedding ring off of his finger and threw it at Blaine. “That’s how I talk to my _ex-husband_.”

Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth hanging open. “What?”

Kurt ignored him and went into their shared bedroom. He found his smallest suitcase from the wardrobe and began to pack his essential items, figuring he could return another day to get what he had left behind.

“K- Kurt,” Blaine said, standing in the doorway “what are you doing?”

“Surely you can figure it out, Blaine. As you said yourself, you aren’t blind.”

“Fine, _why_ are you packing a bag?”

“I’m leaving you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Twice. I’ve gotten back together with you _twice_ ; given you two chances to prove that you can be a good boyfriend- nay, _husband_. And what do you do? You cheat on me again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Kurt zipped up his bag, picked it up, and headed towards their front door,

“Where are you going?”

“To Sebastian’s.”

“Oh, of course. What-” Kurt slammed the door behind him before Blaine could finish speaking.

* * *

“Wow,” Sebastian said. “I had no idea that things were that bad.”

Kurt shrugged, sitting beside his friend on the couch. “At least he’s out of my life now.”

“You aren’t going to go back to him, are you?”

Kurt snorted. “No, not unless I’m pressured into it again, which I don’t see happening any time soon. Although Rachel’s wedding is coming up and Blaine has always been one for meaningful toasts.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“I thought you were staying here?”

“I just said that to annoy him. I know you’d never have me.”

Sebastian sighed. “No, Kurt. You can stay here if you like, I don’t mind.”

Kurt looked around the large apartment. “Are you sure? We haven’t even talked about it; there’s so much I don’t know. Like, what about over-night guests? And what groceries do you get? Are there any rules?”

“There’s only one rule,” Sebastian said. “You aren’t allowed to fall in love with me.”


End file.
